RMS Lusitania
Die RMS Lusitania war ein britischer Passagierdampfer. Er wurde am 7. Mai 1915, während des 1. Weltkrieges, vom deutschen U-Boot 20 versenkt ("uneingeschränkten U-Bootkrieg"). Nach dem Torpedotreffer durch U 20 kam es zu einer heftigen Explosion die vermutlich durch Kohlenstaub oder Kriegs-Munition entstanden ist, der Dampfer konnte danach nicht mehr die Maschinen stoppen was die Rettungsarbeiten erschwerte. Die Lusitania sank innerhalb von 20 Minuten. Von den Passagieren 1959 an Bord starben 1198. Unter den Passagieren waren überdurchschnittlich viele Frauen und Kinder. Das Ereignis verstärkte den Kriegswillen in der USA gegen Deutschland da unter den vielen zivilen Opfern auch 128 Amerikaner waren. Als der US-Präsident Woodrow Wilson verlangte das Deutschland die Versenkung als Rechtsbruch anerkannte schien der Kriegseintritt schon kurz bevor zustehen, weshalb der amerikanische Außenminister William Jennings Bryan zurücktrat. Erst 1917, nach der Wiederaufnahme des uneingeschränkten U-Boot-Krieges durch das Deutsche Reich und Bekanntwerden der Zimmermann-Depesche, traten die USA in den Krieg ein. Die Versenkung des Passagierdampfers führte zu vielen Demonstrationen gegen Deutschland. Bis heute wird über die Rechtmäßigkeit des Angriffs gestritten, denn einerseits handelte es sich um ein ziviles Schiff, andererseits ist belegt das mit dem Schiff Munition für England geliefert wurde und das die Lusitania bewaffnet war. Verschwörungstheorie Laut einer Verschwörungstheorie war die Versenkung der RMS Lusitania ein durch England provozierter Akt um die USA zu einem Eintritt in den Krieg zu bewegen. Diese Theorie wird durch mehrere Ereignisse vor der Versenkung gestütz, so wurde etwa der Kreuzer Juno abgezogen bevor er als Geleitschutz für die Lusitania dienen konnte, die Lusitania wurde zudem angewiesen eine Seeroute südlich von Irland zu wählen, die natürlich weniger sicher war als eine nördliche, dem Kaptain der Lusitania wurde zum Teil falsche Angaben über die U-Bootaktivitäten gemacht und das deutsche U-Boot soll über gegnerische Funksignale über die Position der Lusitania informiert worden sein. Dennoch gibt es Argumente die die Provozierung eine Kriegseintritts für England unwahrscheinlich erscheinen lassen. * Die USA waren Mitte 1915 noch in keiner Weise gerüstet, eine bedeutende Rolle in diesem Krieg zu spielen, sie erreichten erst am Ende ihres Krieges den Status als Weltmacht * Die Admiralität konnte den Standort des U-Boots nicht genau wissen, es wäre also nicht möglich gewesen, die Lusitania direkt davor zu lotsen oder die Lusitania fehlerfrei über dessen Position aufzuklären. * Die Lusitania war als Statussymbol und Transporter kriegswichtiger Güter viel zu wichtig, um einfach so als Bauernopfer benutzt zu werden. * Die Versenkung fiel genau in jene Zeit, als die Entente ein Geheimabkommen mit Italien über dessen Kriegseintritt abgeschlossen hatte. Das hätte bei guter Kriegsführung der Italiener einen raschen Sieg über die Mittelmächte bedeuten können. Also hatte die Entente gar keinen Grund, die USA verzweifelt in den Krieg zu ziehen. * Die Vermutung von Captain Richard Webb, Chef der Handelsabteilung der Admiralität, dass das New Yorker Cunard-Büro von deutschen Spionen infiltriert sei, die sich Kapitän Turners genaue Route besorgt hätten und seine Behauptung „fast unvorstellbarer Fahrlässigkeit“ Turners. * Die wütenden und empörten Reaktionen von Churchill und First Sea Lord Fisher auf den Untergang der Lusitania, Kapitän Turner in internen Schriftstücken als entweder völlig unfähig, einen Schurken oder „von den Deutschen gekauft“ zu bezeichnen, der ins Gefängnis gehöre. * Es gibt keine Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass die Admiralität die Lusitania bewusst auf einen Kurs gedrängt hat, der sie vor die Torpedorohre des deutschen U-Bootes führen musste. Es gibt auch Argumente, die die Provozierung eine Kriegseintritts für England wahrscheinlich erscheinen lassen. * Churchill schrieb am 12. Februar 1915 an den Präsidenten der Handelskammer, Walter Runciman: „''Es ist überaus wichtig, neutrale Schiffe an unsere Küste zu locken, vor allem in der Hoffnung, die Vereinigten Staaten mit Deutschland zu verwickeln … Wir für unseren Teil brauchen den Verkehr – je mehr, desto besser; und wenn davon etwas in Bedrängnis gerät, noch besser.“ * Die Anfrage des britischen Außenministers an den Chefberater des Weißen Hauses über das Verhalten der USA bei einer deutschen Attacke gegen ein Passagierschiff („Das wird den Krieg bringen“). * Seit dem 5. Mai, dem Tag, als der vorgesehene Geleitschutz zurückbeordert wurde, erhielt die ''Lusitania irreführende Angaben zur Position des deutschen U-Boots U 20. An diesem Tag erfuhr auch Churchill den genauen Standort von U 20. * Turner wurde nicht darüber informiert, dass der sicherere Weg nach Liverpool um die Nordostküste Irlands herum bereits einige Tage zuvor freigegeben worden war. * Der Historiker Janusz Piekałkiewicz äußerte sich in diesem Zusammenhang wie folgt: „Churchill erläuterte später, weshalb ihm diese Verschärfung des U-Boot-Krieges durchaus gelegen kam. Er sei es gewesen, der durch seine Befehle an die britische Handelsmarine die U-Boote gezwungen habe, nur noch unter Wasser anzugreifen: "Getaucht liefen sie ein größeres Risiko, ein neutrales für ein britisches Schiff zu halten und neutrale Seeleute zu töten, womit Deutschland in Auseinandersetzungen mit anderen Mächten verwickelt wurde". * Der britische Geheimdienstexperte und Autor Patrick Beesly, der sich mit der britischen Funkentschlüsselung befasst hatte, schrieb in seinem Buch »Room 40«: "Ich werde widerstrebend zu dem Schluß getrieben, daß es eine Verschwörung gab, um die Lusitania absichtlich in Gefahr zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, daß selbst ein gescheiterter Angriff auf sie die Vereinigten Staaten in den Krieg bringen würde. Eine solche Verschwörung hätte ohne die ausdrückliche Zustimmung und Genehmigung von Winston Churchill nicht durchgeführt werden können." * Der an diesem Morgen im Kartenraum der Admiralität anwesende Commander des Marine-Nachrichtendienstes Joseph Kenworthy schrieb im Originalmanuskript seines Buches "The Freedom of the Seas" (1927): „Die Lusitania wurde bewußt mit beträchtlich verminderter Geschwindigkeit und ohne die zurückbeorderten Geleitschiffe in eine Zone geschickt, in der bekanntermaßen ein U-Boot lauerte.“ Das Wort „bewußt“ wurde auf Veranlassung der Admiralität in der gedruckten Ausgabe entfernt. Kenworthy hatte vorher von Churchill den Auftrag erhalten, ein Memorandum über die Versenkung eines Ozeandampfers mit amerikanischen Passagieren an Bord vorzulegen. * Vom Oktober 1914 an wurden britische Handelsschiffskapitäne wiederholt angewiesen, auf Anweisung eines Unterseebootes nicht mehr zu stoppen, sondern ihre Bewaffnung zu benutzen. Bei nicht vorhandener Bewaffnung sollte das U-Boot gerammt werden. Kapitäne, die ihr Schiff dem Feind übergaben, sollten unter Anklage gestellt werden, was auch erfolgte. Dies sollte die U-Boote zum Unterwasserangriff zwingen, und so das Risiko von Irrtümern erhöhen, neutrale für britische Schiffe zu halten und Deutschland dadurch mit anderen Großmächten in Konflikt bringen. * Churchill wies seine Q-ships zusätzlich an: "Bei allen Kampfhandlungen ist auf weiße Flaggen sofort zu schießen." * Um einem Irrtum Vorschub zu leisten, gab die britische Admiralität eine Instruktion heraus, dass britischen Schiffe ihre Namen und Heimathäfen zu übermalen und in britischen Gewässern die Flagge einer neutralen Macht, insbesondere die amerikanische Flagge, zu zeigen hätten. * Trotz Warnungen scheint sich das Schiff fast genau auf der üblichen Handesroute befunden zu haben und forderte dadurch die Katastrophe heraus. * Churchill und Fisher waren skrupellos genug, um glaubhafte Verschwörer zu sein. * Das Verhalten der Admiralität gegenüber Kapitän Turner nach der Versenkung, ihn als Hauptschuldigen darzustellen. siehe auch: Reichstagsbrand, Pearl Harbor, 11. September Category:Schiffsunglück Category:Erster Weltkrieg Category:20. Jahrhundert